Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by hurriCADE
Summary: "He enjoyed the fact that Beca didn't call him weird for having such an interest, and he always loved seeing the look of wonder and amazement on the girl's face whenever he performed a trick for her." - Benji has a few magic tricks to show Beca, but the DJ has something up her sleeve too. Fluffy Benca (Benji X Beca) oneshot. This ship doesn't seem to exist, but I ship it anyway


**A/N: ... *whispers* I ship it. I ship it and I don't even know what it's called. Benja? Benca? Becji? Mitchbaum? I dunno. I'm dubbing it Benca for now:3 If it does exist already, please tell me! For now it looks as though I sail alone:I**

**DISCLAIMER: Pitch Perfect is not mine. But this fic is mine. Yeah, be jealous.**

* * *

"Was this your card?" Benji asked slyly, fanning out the face down deck of cards with one card facing up; the four of hearts. Beca's eyes widened, reaching forward and grabbing the card upturned card from the deck much to the boy's amusement. The two were sitting out in the quad underneath Beca's favourite tree, some of Beca's mixes playing from her phone as background music while Benji showed the DJ some of his favourite magic tricks. He enjoyed the fact that Beca didn't call him weird for having such an interest, and he always loved seeing the look of wonder and amazement on the girl's face whenever he performed a trick for her.

"Holy shit, dude! How did you do that?" she asked incredulously, examining the card. Benji grinned, shrugging humbly.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he responded. Beca pouted, handing him the card she had taken.

"Do it again."

Benji pretended to think it over in his head. "Mm, I dunno. I mean, a magician is never supposed to perform the same trick twice," he informed her teasingly.

"Pleeeaaase?" she asked playfully, jutting her lower lip out. At her hopeful puppy dog eyes, a capturing storm of steely blue, his fake resolve crumbled as he sighed dramatically.

"I suppose I could break that rule, just this once," he said with faux exasperation, watching as an eager grin broke out onto her face. Placing the card Beca had previously taken back into the deck, he shuffled them before fanning them out face down, well aware that Beca's gaze had turn to one of scrutiny as she began watching his every move like a hawk. "Pick a card," he said routinely.

Beca carefully eased a card out near the middle, keeping her suspicious gaze on Benji as she shielded her card with her hand. Peeking at the card quickly, she pressed it face down against her stomach so he couldn't see. The magician watched all of this with amusement, finding the DJ's antics quite cute. "Kay, I got it," Beca said.

"Good," he said, snapping out of his staring as he shuffled the cards in his hand. He held the deck out to her. "Okay, now slip the card anywhere into the deck."

Beca looked thoughtful, pursing her lips. "Close your eyes," she said, still examining his every move as she kept her gaze on his hands. Benji chuckled.

"Okay, closing my eyes," he said, scrunching his eyes closed and placing his unoccupied hand over his eyes for good measure. His heart sped up as he felt Beca grab his other hand, steadying the deck in his grip as she slipped the card in carefully.

"Okay, done," she said, slowly removing her hands, and Benji opened his eyes.

"Perfect," he said. "Do you know what I'm gonna do next?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, flickering her gaze up from the deck of cards to meet his. "You're gonna wave your magic wand and say abra kadabra?" she asked jokingly.

Benji grinned, shaking his head as he grabbed the makeshift magic wand from his pocket. "Nope, I'm gonna wave my magic wand and say _hocus pocus_," he responded. Beca snickered at his ridiculousness, nudging his knee playfully.

"Just do the trick, Penn," she said.

"Whatever you say, Teller," he retorted jokingly, beginning to wave his magic wand over the deck of cards in his hand over dramatically. "Abra Kadabra!"

"Hey! You said you were gonna say-"

"Is this your card?" he interrupted, fanning out the cards face down to reveal one card facing up; the seven of diamonds.

Beca's eyes widened in amazement, pointing at the card in bafflement. "Dude, how the hell are you doing that?!"

Benji laughed at the girl's reaction, fixing up the deck and shuffling it. "Sorry, can't reveal my secrets," he said with a wink. Checking the time on his phone, he sighed."Besides, Treble practice is in ten minutes, so I should probably get going," he informed her, putting his deck of cards back into it's box as he stood. "Want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, grabbing her phone and switching the music off.

"Hey," he said, and Beca glanced up at him. "Was that a new mix? It sounded amazing."

At this, a shy smile flew across her face. "Uh thanks. If you want, I can email it to you," she offered, absentmindedly accepting his hand as he helped her up. Benji gave her a grin in response, nodding.

"Sure, that'd be awesome." Benji said enthusiactically. He always liked how Beca felt comfortable enough to share her mixes with him, especially since he knew she didn't share them with anyone else if they hadn't been on the radio yet. "Now c'mon," he said playfully, bumping her shoulder gently with his before offering his arm, "you're gonna make me late for practice." Beca rolled her eyes lightly at this, but obliged, linking her arm with Benji's as she let him lead her back to Baker Hall.

* * *

Benji felt a wave of nervousness shoot through him as Beca plopped down next to him, offering him a small grin.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"Hey, nothing," he said slowly, gripping his prepared deck of cards in his hands nervously. The girl's smile faltered slightly into a look of concern.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda tense," she said, cocking her head to the side. He nodded quickly.

"Uh yeah, I'm good," he reassured her, giving her a weak grin. Beca raised an eyebrow, not believing him one bit, but decided to let it go.

"Okay, so I was online last night, and I figured out how to do this one magic trick. Can I show it to you?" she asked, looking at him unsurely. A smile slowly spread across Benji's face.

"You learned a magic trick?"

Beca looked down shyly, shrugging. "Well you always show me these really cool magic tricks all the time, and I wanted to be able to show you one for once."

Benji smiled at the DJ's nervousness, finding it adorable. He felt quite touched that Beca had gone through the trouble of teaching herself some magic just for him, and with his confidence renewed he nodded.

"Okay, you can show me. But can I show you one first?" he asked, holding up his deck of cards in gesture.

Beca looked up at him, nodding. "Go for it."

Benji glanced down at the cards, positioning them properly in his hand. "Okay, I'm gonna riffle through them. You say stop whenever you want, and that'll be your card, okay?" At Beca's nod, he began slowly riffling through the cards with his other thumb.

"Stop," she said, watching him stop and pull off the top half of the deck that he had shuffled through. He held out the bottom half to her in gesture, and she grabbed the card on top, peeking at it through her shielded hand. However, she stopped as she saw the card, holding it up so she could see it properly. It was the queen of hearts, but it had writing on it; Benji's familiar scrawl in black marker. This surprised her, as this was Benji's favourite deck of cards and he was always quite protective of it, but what was written on the card surprised her more.

_'Do you wanna go out with me sometime?'_

Beca gave a lopsided grin, narrowing her eyes at the nervous boy. "How'd you know I was gonna pick this card?"

Benji shrugged sheepishly, giving her an uneasy smile. "Magic?"

Beca's grin grew at the response, remaining silent, and Benji felt his confidence melt down into a puddle of goo under each second of her deep navy blue gaze.

"... So?" he asked in a small voice after a few more uncomfortable moments, ready to run for the hills if she rejected him.

"Can I show you my magic trick now?" she asked instead.

"Beca..."

She ignored him, and to his confusion he watched as Beca slowly raised the queen of hearts to his eye level. She snapped her fingers, and his eyes widened in amazement as the card transformed into a seven of hearts. However, it wasn't just the seven of hearts; Beca's messy green writing was covering it, most likely her green sharpie she claimed was her favourite. She held it out to him, and he took it hesitantly, analyzing the words as she stood.

_'Pick me up at seven'_

His heart did a flip-flop in his chest, a cheesy smile growing on his face, but as he looked up he realized Beca was already walking away. "Wait!" he called to the retreating figure of the brunette. Beca stopped, turning give him an innocent smile. "How did you know I was gonna ask you out?" he asked incredulously.

Beca only grinned, quite enjoying the boy's reaction; oh how the tables had turned. Winking, she gave him a mock salute. "A magician never reveals her secrets," she said cryptically before turning back and sauntering away, leaving a baffled and excited magician sitting alone in the grass.

She had a date to prepare for.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually greatly surprised no one else ships this. Though I suppose they never really interact in the movie, but still. They're both so adorkable:3**

**Here's a random fact about me: I'm a huge magic junkie; I love all things magic and spend random nights teaching myself magic tricks. That's partially why I liked Benji's character from the very start, cuz magic:D All the magic tricks in this fic are actually possible, and I've written them so that they go along with how someone would actually do them (though I wrote it so you can't actually see how it's done; that just ruins the fun). Just a little fun fact for you:P I could totally picture myself asking a girl out in this fashion.**

**Random question: what do you think of magic tricks? Think they're dorky? Stupid? Pointless? Amazing? Fun? Think they're a waste of time, but secretly enjoy watching people perform them? Think they're a good hobby? I've already told you my input on them; they're awesome:3 I've taught myself quite a few magic tricks, and I know the basic tips, shortcuts, and deceptions in magic, but I'm definitely no magic master (oh how I wish I was). What about you?**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

******~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
